W poszukiwaniu porwanych
Zemsta Totalnej Porażki – Odcinek 3 Chris: Ostatnio w Zemście Totalnej Porażki: uczestnicy poznali się trochę lepiej. Między Ashley i Jennifer cały czas narastał konflikt. Pierwszą częścią zadania zajął się Chef, który kazał zawodnikom przebiec dookoła wyspę. Później mieli już łatwiej. Główną częścią zadania był bezsennotlon. Bob okazał się słabeuszem i już na początku zasnął. Ashley w międzyczasie założyła sojusz z Lucasem i Natalie. Ostatecznie zwyciężyły Paskudne Robale dzięki wytrzymałości Pauline. Na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy się z Jennifer, która sprawiała swojej drużynie różne problemy. Często razem z Ashley. A kto jako następny opuści Wawanakwę? Co dzisiaj się wydarzy i jaka „niespodzianka” czeka nas na ceremonii? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Zemstę Totalnej Porażki! Rano Wredne Szczury (pokój zwierzeń)Ashley: 'W końcu udało mi się pozbyć Jennifer! Przyznam, że nawet miałam nadzieję na to, że przegramy. Ale teraz, gdy już jej nie ma, ta drużyna może dążyć do ciągłego wygrywania. No chyba że będę miała ochotę kogoś jeszcze stąd wyeliminować. I myślę, że może to być któreś z moich nowych sojuszników. Jedno z nich prawdopodobnie zagłosowało na mnie. Już ja się dowiem kto to był. ''Ashley podchodzi do Vanessy i Lucasa siedzących w pobliżu lasu. 'Ashley: '''Cześć. Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, ale mam małe pytanie. '''Vanessa: '''O co chodzi? Nie musisz się martwić, że przeszkadzasz. Zawsze z każdym chętnie porozmawiam! '''Ashley: '''Więc, chcę wiedzieć, czy na pewno głosowaliście na Jennifer? '''Vanessa i Lucas: '''Tak… ''Wyglądają na nieco zdziwionych. 'Ashley: '''Mam nadzieję, że mówicie prawdę. '''Vanessa: '''Ja nie kłamię. Poza tym nie wyczuwam tutaj kłamliwej atmosfery, co oznacza, że wszyscy tutaj jesteśmy teraz prawdomówni. '''Ashley: '''Okej… Więc to znaczy, że Natalie postanowiła się mimo wszystko mi sprzeciwić. Zobaczę co ona na to powie. I w sumie może porozmawiam też z Orlando i Jacobem, jeśli ten drugi w ogóle potrafi z kimś rozmawiać. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Na wczorajszej ceremonii 4 osoby, w tym ja, głosowały na Jennifer. Gdyby nie to, że Orlando głosował jako ostatni i okazało się, że oddał na nią decydujący głos, to nawet bym nie pomyślała, ze ktoś nie dotrzymał słowa, bo wszystko by się zgadzało. Nie zdziwiłabym się gdyby Natalie mnie okłamała. Nie była zbyt przekonywująca, gdy zgadzała się na sojusz. A ten Jacob… czyżby wolał charakterek Jennifer ode mnie? Paskudne Robale ''Andrew siedzi w domku razem z Kevinem. 'Andrew: '''Szkoda, że wczoraj odpadła ta dziewczyna z przeciwnej drużyny, Jennifer. Już nawet zdążyłem ją trochę polubić… '''Kevin: '''Nie powinieneś się tym teraz martwić. Jeszcze pewnie będziesz miał okazję do pogadania z nią, a tymczasem skupmy się na zadaniach. '''Andrew: '''No, w sumie masz rację. Mam tu jeszcze Alexandrę. Też ją lubię, mimo że ma zupełnie inny charakter niż Jennifer. Ale i tak wolałbym, żeby odpadł ktoś inny. Poza tym może zaczniemy trzymać się razem? Nie będzie to żaden sojusz, ale jakby co, to będziemy się nawzajem wspierać. '''Kevin: '''Spoko. Jeśli chcesz, to możemy sobie pomagać. '''Andrew: '''To może zaczniemy już teraz? Widziałem, że rozmawiałeś trochę z Pauline. Może spróbowałbyś przekonać ją, ze nie jestem taki zły, jak ona myśli? Denerwuje mnie już to. '''Kevin: '''Cóż, chyba nie uda mi się tak po prostu jej przekonać. Ale może zmieni zdanie, jak zobaczy u ciebie jakąś różnicę. '''Andrew: '''Mam nadzieję, mimo że nic takiego jej nie zrobiłem. Stołówka ''Uczestnicy zbierali się na obiad. Przy stole Szczurów panowała nieco napięta atmosfera z powodu Ashley, która z podejrzeniem patrzyła na Natalie siadającej jak najdalej od niej. 'Ashley: '(szeptem, do Lucasa) Wiedziałam, że coś jest nie tak. Widzę, że ona mnie unika. Teraz jestem już prawie pewna, ze zagłosowała na mnie. 'Lucas: '''No, może masz rację. '''Ashley: '''Nie mogę się doczekać, aż będę miała okazję z nią porozmawiać… (pokój zwierzeń)'Natalie: 'Cóż… Ashley najwidoczniej wyczuła, że coś jest nie tak. Przyznaję się. Głosowałam na nią. Miałam nadzieję, że jednak to ona odpadnie. Nie chcę być w żadnym sojuszu, ale przecież nie sprzeciwiłabym się jej ot tak, bo już zdążyłam zauważyć jaka ona jest. Ale teraz to dopiero będę miała tutaj piekło… ''Gdy uczestnicy kończyli jeść „pyszne” jedzenie Chefa, w stołówce pojawił się tajemniczy dym, którego z każdą chwilą było coraz więcej. 'Orlando: '''Co to niby jest? '''Pauline: '''Niech zgadnę. Chris chce w ten sposób zacząć nowe zadanie? '''Jake: '''Czy wy też zaczynacie czuć się… senni? ''Nagle kilkoro uczestników upadło na ziemię i zasnęło. 'Ashley: '''Eee… Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja stąd idę. '''Pauline: '''Ja też. ''Obydwie wstały i zmierzały już do wyjścia, gdy pojawiło się jeszcze więcej dymu i dziewczyny upadły zasypiając. Po chwili każdy zawodnik leżał nieprzytomny. Jakiś czas później uczestnicy obudzili się, lecz została ich tam tylko połowa (Andrew, Alexandra, Bob, Orlando, Ashley i Jacob). Do stołówki wszedł Chris. 'Chris: '''Witajcie! Jeśli już zauważyliście, to kilku osób brakuje. A dokładniej sześciu. A jeszcze dokładniej, to nie ma po trzech osób z każdej drużyny. Zostali tak jakby porwani i to wy musicie ich znaleźć. Na tym polega wasze dzisiejsze zadanie. '''Ashley: '''Serio? A gdzie niby mamy ich szukać? '''Chris: '''Gdzieś w lesie. Wszyscy uprowadzeni uczestnicy znajdują się w tym samym miejscu. Drużyna, która jako pierwsza dotrze do tego miejsca, wygrywa. '''Orlando: '''Czyli że my mamy wykonywać zadanie oraz ryzykować przegraną i tym, że nas za to wyeliminują, a tamci będą sobie gdzieś tam tylko siedzieć i nic nie robić? '''Andrew: '''Właśnie, to niesprawiedliwe. '''Chris: '''Oj tam. Czasami trzeba się poświęcać. A że trafiło akurat na was, to… Nie wiem. Po prostu macie pecha. Poza tym porwani uczestnicy dostaną w międzyczasie małe zadanko, żeby się tak nie nudzili. '''Orlando: '''Dobra, nieważne. Chodźcie, nie będziemy tracić czasu! ''Orlando, Jacob i Ashley wybiegli ze stołówki. 'Andrew: '''No, my też moglibyśmy już iść. '''Chris: '''Przydałoby się. No chyba że nie zależy wam na wygranej. ''Andrew, Alexandra i Bob również wyszli ze stołówki. W lesie Paskudne Robale 'Alexandra: '''Jak myślicie, gdzie oni mogą się znajdować? '''Andrew: '''Cóż, chyba tylko tam, gdzie można by się dobrze schować. '''Alexandra: '''Racja, pod drzewami raczej nie będą stać. Ale z drugiej strony, w jakim miejscu można dobrze ukryć szóstkę ludzi? A ty Bob, jak uważasz? ''Nikt nie odpowiedział. Alexandra i Andrew zatrzymali się i zaczęli się rozglądać. 'Andrew: '''Gdzie on jest? '''Alexandra: '''Jego chyba też nie porwali? To by raczej nie miało sensu… A jeśli się zgubił? '''Andrew: '''Eh, to już jego problem. Nie możemy tracić czasu na szukanie kogoś, kogo nie musimy szukać. '''Alexandra: '''Jak chcesz… Żebyśmy tylko potem przez to nie mieli kłopotów. ''Poszli dalej. Tymczasem u Boba… 'Bob: '''No świetnie, zgubiłem się. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bob: 'Nawet nie wiem, jak to się stało. Szedłem sobie cały czas za Alexandrą i Andrew, gdy nagle okazało się, że nie ma ich w pobliżu… Nigdy nie lubiłem lasów. Wredne Szczury '''Ashley: '''Trochę czasu pewnie nam zajmie szukanie tych ludzi, więc może o czymś pogadamy, żeby nam się aż tak nie nudziło? '''Orlando: '''Okej… Pewnie chodzi ci o coś konkretnego, co nie? '''Ashley: '''Chciałam się tylko spytać na kogo postanowiliście ostatnio zagłosować. ''Orlando i Jacob wyglądali na nieco zdziwionych. 'Orlando: '''A po co chcesz to wiedzieć? '''Ashley: '''Bo chcę mieć pewność w sprawie jednej osoby, jasne? '''Orlando: '''Nie będę ukrywać, że jest to trochę dziwne, ale skoro jest to dla ciebie ważne to mogę powiedzieć… '''Ashley: '''Więc? '''Orlando: '''Miałem duży dylemat, ale jednak zagłosowałem na Jennifer. '''Ashley: '''Dobra, a ty Jacob? ''Jacob sprawiał wrażenie zestresowanego. 'Jacob: '''Ja… Naprawdę chcesz żebym powiedział? '''Ashley: '''Tak. Wyjątkowo dzisiaj muszę wiedzieć, kto na kogo głosował. Później już tak nie będę robić, chyba. '''Jacob: '''Eh, na dobra… Ja głosowałem na ciebie. ''Teraz wyglądał już prawie na przerażonego po tym, co powiedział. Natomiast po minie Ashley było widać, że trochę ją to zdenerwowało. 'Ashley: '''Spoko, tym razem będę udawać, że tego nie słyszałam… Mam teraz inną osobę na celowniku. '''Orlando: '''Znowu ktoś ci podpadł? '''Ashley: '''Tak, ale nie będę wam o tym mówić. Lepiej już skupmy się na zadaniu. Jaskinia ''Znajdowali się tam porwani uczestnicy. Przez dłuższy czas Kevin i Pauline lepiej się poznawali, podobnie jak Vanessa i Lucas oraz Jake i Natalie. 'Kevin: '''Ciekawe jak długo będziemy musieli tutaj siedzieć… '''Pauline: '''Oby nie za długo. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie nas aż tak trudno znaleźć. ''Po chwili przychodzi do nich Chris. 'Chris: '''Heloł! Fajnie wam się tutaj tak siedzi? '''Jake: '''Niekoniecznie… '''Chris: '''To świetnie! Jeszcze trochę czasu może tutaj spędzicie, bo jak na razie drużyny szukające was są dosyć daleko od tej jaskini, więc postanowiłem umilić wam trochę czas pewnym zadankiem. To nie będzie miało wpływu na to, która drużyna wygra, bo będziecie współpracować. A przynajmniej powinniście. Jesteście ciekawi, co będziecie robić? ''Po znudzonych minach uczestników było widać, że nie za bardzo. 'Chris: '''Tak też myślałem. Ale za moment wasze reakcje będą zupełnie inne. Jeśli myśleliście, że jesteśmy sami w tej jaskini, to byliście w błędzie. Tam dalej, w głębi, śpi sobie pewien niedźwiedź, który na pewno jest głodny. A jak się obudzi za jakiś czas, może tu do was przyjść i krótko mówiąc, zaatakować was. '''Pauline: '''Ty na serio pozwalasz sobie wystawiać nas na takie zagrożenie? '''Vanessa: '''Ale niedźwiedzie nie są takie złe! Trzeba tylko wiedzieć, co się robi. '''Lucas: '''Chyba nie chcesz, żebyśmy go nakarmili? '''Chris: '''Otóż właśnie o to mi chodzi! ''W tym momencie stażyści przynieśli do jaskini trochę surowego mięsa i kilka ryb. 'Chris: '''Wystarczy, że mu to podrzucicie, a zostanie tam, gdzie jest. Przynajmniej przez pewien czas. Tylko bądźcie ostrożni! '''Pauline: '''A co będziemy z tego mieli? '''Chris: '''Nie wiem… satysfakcję? W sumie to powinniście mi dziękować, że chcę was jakoś uchronić przed tym niedźwiedziem. Ale nie, bo po co? Jeszcze może powiecie, że to moja wina, że tutaj jesteście? '''Pauline: '''No raczej, to był chyba twój pomysł, żeby nas tu zabrać. ''Chris trochę się zdezorientował. 'Chris: '''A zresztą… nieważne. Ja już sobie idę. Powodzenia! ''Wyszedł z jaskini. 'Natalie: '''Dobra… To kto bierze mięcho i podrzuci je miśkowi? '''Vanessa: '''Ja mogę! Chętnie nakarmię biednego niedźwiadka. ''Wzięła kilka kawałków mięsa i poszła w głąb jaskini. 'Pauline: '''Może jednak jej trochę pomożemy? To byłoby niesprawiedliwe, gdyby odwaliła całą robotę za nas. '''Kevin: '''No, poza tym chyba nie powinna iść tam sama. ''Jake podniósł wszystkie ryby. 'Jake: '''Chyba damy radę wszystko zabrać? '''Lucas: '''Raczej tak… ''Kevin i Lucas wzięli resztę mięsa i wszyscy poszli za Vanessą do niedźwiedzia. Po chwili do jaskini wszedł zagubiony Bob. Z głębi jaskini można było czasem usłyszeć ciche rozmowy uczestników. 'Bob: '(szeptem)Chyba ktoś tam jest… Może lepiej będzie jak sobie stąd pójdę. Nie wiadomo kto lub co tam może być… Wyszedł z jaskini i poszedł gdzieś dalej jednocześnie tracąc okazję do spowodowania zwycięstwa drużyny Robali. Wredne Szczury Dalej wędrowali po lesie szukając miejsca, w którym są ukryci porwani uczestnicy. 'Ashley: '''Tak długo już tu łazimy i jeszcze nie trafiliśmy na nic, co mogłoby dać nam chociaż jakieś nadzieje na wygraną. Bez sensu to wszystko jest. '''Orlando: '''Oj tam, pewnie tamci mają jeszcze większy problem z tym zadaniem. A już na pewno nie radzą sobie lepiej od nas. '''Ashley: '''Tego nie wiesz. Ale może i masz rację. ''Jacob zatrzymał się. 'Jacob: '''Czy my przypadkiem nie mijaliśmy już tego przewróconego drzewa? ''Orlando i Ashley również się zatrzymali. 'Orlando: '''No w sumie wygląda dosyć znajomo. Chyba nawet się przy nim zatrzymaliśmy. ''Ashley zrobiła facepalma. 'Ashley: '''Chyba nie szliśmy cały czas w kółko? Poza tym już dosyć dawno tu byliśmy. '''Orlando: '''Wygląda na to, że właśnie szliśmy jednym wielkim kołem… '''Ashley: '''No świetnie… Teraz idziemy cały czas prosto. A przynajmniej dopóki się stąd nie oddalimy. ''Poszli dalej szybkim krokiem. Paskudne Robale Alexandra i Andrew chowali się za dużym drzewem przed Saskwaczanakwą. 'Andrew: 'Że też akurat na niego musieliśmy trafić… 'Alexandra: ' Może jak po cichu się stąd oddalimy to nas nie usłyszy i nie zauważy? 'Andrew: '''Spróbujmy. Nie będziemy tu chyba stać do końca dnia. ''Już mieli odchodzić, gdy nagle pojawił się za nimi Bob. 'Bob: '''W końcu was znalazłem! '''Andrew: '''Mów ciszej. Chyba nie chcesz, żeby Wielka Stopa nas goniła po lesie? '''Bob: '''Wielka Stopa? Gdzie? ''Wyjrzał za drzewo. Saskwaczanakwa patrzył się tam, gdzie stoją. Po zauważeniu Boba wstał i zaczął się do nich coraz szybciej zbliżać. '''Bob: '''O, chyba do nas idzie! '''Andrew i Alexandra: Co?! Również wyjrzeli za drzewo. Po zobaczeniu Wielkiej Stopy cała trójka zaczęła przed nim uciekać. Jaskinia Szóstka porwanych uczestników po cichu zaczynała odkładać jedzenie w pobliżu niedźwiedzia. 'Vanessa: '''Zobaczcie jak on słodko śpi! ''Podeszła do zwierzaka i lekko go przytuliła. 'Natalie: '''Ja na twoim miejscu bym tak nie ryzykowała. ''Nagle niedźwiedź trochę się poruszył, co spowodowało, że Vanessa odsunęła się od niego a reszta uciekła. 'Vanessa: '''Heh, on tak szybko się nie obudzi. No ale skoro reszta już poszła, to i ja do nich dołączę. ''Ze spokojem zaczęła wracać do reszty osób. Gdy uczestnicy byli już przy wejściu do jaskini, okazało się, że znowu odwiedził ich Chris. 'Chris: '''Udało wam się nakarmić niedźwiadka? '''Natalie: '''Tak… '''Vanessa: '''Jest taki uroczy! '''Chris: '''Cóż, Saskwaczanakwa biegnąca za członkami drużyny Robali raczej nie przebije w wyglądzie tego miśka. '''Kevin: '''To nasza drużyna ucieka teraz przed jakimś zwierzakiem zamiast nas szukać? '''Chris: '''Tak. I w sumie coraz bardziej się od nas oddalają. A tak poza tym, to Bob już tutaj był, gdy akurat was tu nie było. Ale nie myślcie, że wygraliście. Nie wiedział, że to wy byliście w głębi jaskini i wolał sobie pójść. '''Pauline: 'Świetnie… Jakiś czas później do jaskini weszli Ashley, Jacob i Orlando. 'Orlando: '''Tak! Znaleźliśmy ich! ''Ashley rozglądając się zauważyła siedzących razem Natalie i Jake’a, na których od razu się skrzywiła. Natalie to zauważyła, lecz od razu odwróciła wzrok w inna stronę. 'Chris: '''Gratulacje! Wygrywacie dzisiejsze wyzwanie. A to oznacza, że Robale pożegnają się dzisiaj z kolejną osobą na ceremonii. Mam jeszcze nadzieję, że szukanie Andrew, Boba i Alexandry nie będzie kłopotliwe. Nie chcę tracić na nich zbyt dużo czasu. Wieczór, w pobliżu plaży ''Ashley w końcu udało się porozmawiać z Natalie, która akurat samotnie sobie spacerowała. 'Ashley: '''No, chyba wreszcie możemy wyjaśnić sobie kilka spraw. Zacznę od ostatniego głosowania. Zamierzasz zgrywać jakąś buntowniczkę, skoro najpierw zgodziłaś się na sojusz ze mną a potem chciałaś mnie wywalić z gry? '''Natalie: '''Oczywiście, że nie. Ja tylko… '''Ashley: '''Daruj sobie wymówki. Jeśli nie chciałaś być w sojuszu, to trzeba było się na to nie zgadzać. Zaryzykowałaś i teraz już możesz pomarzyć o spokojnym pobycie tutaj. '''Natalie: '''Będziesz robić wszystko, żeby się mnie pozbyć, mam rację? '''Ashley: '''Nie. Zrobimy inaczej. Ja nie będę na razie próbować cię stąd wywalić, a ty zostaniesz w tym sojuszu i będziesz dostosowywać się do wszystkiego, co ja powiem. Możesz też się na to nie zgodzić, ale wtedy twoje dni tutaj będą już policzone. Więc co wybierasz? '''Natalie: '''A do czego konkretnie mam się dostosowywać? '''Ashley: '''Na przykład nie będziesz kontaktować się z nikim z przeciwnej drużyny. Pomijam już to, że masz głosować tak jak ja chcę. '''Natalie: '''Eh, dobra… Mimo, że nie rozumiem co złego jest w rozmawianiu z kimś z przeciwnej drużyny. '''Ashley: '''A skąd mogę wiedzieć, czy przypadkiem nie spiskujesz przeciwko nam? '''Natalie: '''Nie jestem taka… '''Ashley: '''A czy mnie to obchodzi? I jeszcze zapamiętaj sobie jedną rzecz. Od teraz jeśli w czymś mi znowu podpadniesz, to będziesz się coraz bardziej przybliżać do swojej eliminacji, jasne? '''Natalie: '''Jasne… '''Ashley: '''Okej. Może teraz staniesz się lepszą sojuszniczką. I nie masz prawa nikomu mówić o tej rozmowie. Lepiej wszystko zostaw dla siebie. ''Ashley odeszła od Natalie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Natalie: '''Wiedziałam, że głosując na nią zniszczę sobie cały pobyt tutaj. Co ja sobie w ogóle myślałam? No cóż, postaram się teraz wytrzymać z tymi nowymi „zasadami”. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witajcie! Za moment zostanie was już tylko pięciu. Trzeba przyznać, że dosyć kiepsko sobie dzisiaj poradziliście. Szczególnie ty, Bob. ''Wszyscy spojrzeli się na Boba. 'Bob: '''A co ja takiego zrobiłem? '''Andrew: '''Szczerze mówiąc, to sprawiałeś nam kłopoty. '''Bob: '''No tak, oczywiście wszystko to moja wina… '''Chris: '''Możliwe. Przejdźmy dalej. Pianki otrzymują dziś: Pauline, Jake, Kevin i Alexandra! ''Chris rzucił im pianki. 'Chris: '''Zagrożeni dziś są Bob oraz Andrew. A ostatnia piankę otrzymuje… Andrew! '''Andrew: '''Tak! ''Złapał swoją piankę. W stronę Boba poleciała ta zatruta. 'Chris: '''Natomiast naszego przegranego zapraszam do Katapulty Przegranych. ''Chris, Chef i Bob poszli do Portu Wstydu. Po chwili Bob siedział już w katapulcie. 'Chris: '''Jakieś słowo na pożegnanie? '''Bob: '''Nudziłem się tu. '''Chris: '''Więc teraz na pewno dostarczę ci dużo rozrywki! ''Chris uruchomił katapultę i Bob odleciał. Tymczasem do portu zbliżała się mała łódka. 'Chris: '''O, czyżby ktoś do nas płynął? Może to jest jeden z moich fanów! ''Moment później łódka dotarła do portu, a wysiadła z niej… Jennifer. 'Chris: '''A ty czego tutaj szukasz? Zostałaś już wyeliminowana. '''Jennifer: '''Mówiłam, że nie odpuszczę i tu wrócę. '''Chris: '''Chyba nie myślisz, że tak po prostu pozwolę ci wrócić do gry? '''Jennifer: '''Teraz może nie, ale w końcu musisz mi pozwolić! Przecież zostałam niesłusznie wyrzucona! '''Chris: '''No niekoniecznie. No ale jak tak bardzo ci zależy… '''Jennifer: '''Serio pozwolisz mi tu wrócić? '''Chris: '''Tak, przydałby mi się jakiś asystent. '''Jennifer: 'Że co? Nie płynęłam tu tak długo po to, by ci usługiwać! Zapomnij o tym! 'Chris: '''Więc ty możesz zapomnieć o powrocie do gry. To jak będzie? '''Jennifer: '''Dobra, ale nie myśl, że będziesz mnie traktować jak służącą. '''Chris: '''Może nie będę. Za to jak ty będziesz się dobrze sprawdzać to możliwe, że znowu będziesz w grze. Ja zawsze doceniam dobre chęci. A teraz Chef szybko ci wyjaśni co będziesz ogólnie robić. ''Chef i niezadowolona Jennifer odeszli od Chrisa. 'Chris: '''Tak więc kolejny odcinek dobiegł końca. Pożegnaliśmy Boba i znów przywitaliśmy się z Jennifer, która desperacko chce wrócić do programu. Ale czy kiedykolwiek jej się uda? I kto jako następny opuści Wawanakwę? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Zemstę Totalnej Porażki! Bonusowy klip (Nagranie dla Boba) ''Najpierw na ekranie pojawia się śpiący Bob. Potem kamerzysta wychodzi z pokoju i pojawia się brat Boba. '''Brat Boba: '''Cześć! Chcę zgłosić mojego brata Boba do Totalnej Porażki, żeby w końcu zaczął coś ze sobą robić. Jest strasznie leniwy i prawie nigdy nie wychodzi z domu. To ma być dla niego niespodzianka. Jeśli się dostanie, to pewnie będzie na mnie zły, ale według mnie dobrze mu to zrobi. Nawet jeśli odpadnie w pierwszym odcinku. Myślę, że kiedyś mi jeszcze podziękuje za to, że próbowałem zrobić coś z jego życiem. Zresztą cała nasza rodzina chce coś z tym zrobić. Zrobiłem nawet ankietę, czy warto go zgłosić do tego programu. Prawie wszyscy stanowczo powiedzieli, że tak. Więc mam nadzieję, że za jakiś czas Bob wyruszy na swoją największą przygodę w życiu! Kategoria:Zemsta Totalnej Porażki